Stolen
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: A peaceful night in Las Noches is shattered when Gin is kidnapped right from under Aizen's nose. AiGin and RenBya. Inspired by Spunky0ne's Footsteps on Sand ch24. Written with Spunky's permission. (Includes threats of violence and hostage situations)
1. Stolen

So this is an Heirverse meets Shattered Moon fic I just had to write after reading Spunky's story. I just own the voice. Obviously. Timewaster123456789 owns King Kong and he is referenced with permission. Big thanks to both for letting me borrow their creations to take my mind off my leaky house.

A/n- Inspired by Spunky's footsteps on sand ch24. Which killed me (I imagined this teeny tiny bathroom and everyone crammed in there just as all my bathrooms have been tiny).

enjoy me frankensteining our verses with the necessary consent and Spunky's enthusiasm and permission to make this little goblin of a fic. Enjoy and please consider commenting if you like this. Reviews keep us writers writing :)

* * *

**Stolen**

Sousuke sighed softly in his half asleep state, blissfully content for the first time in... well, a very very long time. Such moments in time were few and far between, had always been. So he had to make the most of them when they did come. The moments when all was peaceful, and quiet, and the voice in his head was beautifully, blissfully silent.

And, of course, there was Gin. The reason for the quiet. And his current happiness. And the Reason for his current situation; lying naked and quite happily in bed with an equally naked and happy Gin.

He smiled to himself at his lovely Gin. The one good thing in his wretched life. A life haunted by demons and nightmares and the ever present voice telling him he was worthless and stupid and pathetic and a tar pit that suffocated good things.

All good things except Gin, it seemed. He didn't know what that said about Gin or how good Gin was for having known him, but he was glad Gin was here.

He made living bearable, after all.

Gin nuzzled closer in his sleep, teeth finding his throat and ohhh hell it was such a turn on. So much so it made his breaths heavy and familiar lust coil inside him like a serpent.

He always did like it when Gin turned the tables and took charge. And it was something he only encouraged. Especially since Gin had taken a while to fully explore his sexuality with him.

"Again?" He smiled. Voice a soft laugh. "Well…if you are in the mood…".

Gin seemed to purr in approval as he rolled them over and engaged in another long and passionate kiss before raking his teeth down his neck and indulging his restless lover.

...

When they were done, they lay there a while, panting and catching their breath back. Gin really was going to wear him out one of these days. At this rate sooner rather than later. Not that he was complaining. There were worse ways to die. Worse ways to live, too. But he tried not to think about those. In the event of their capture he'd kill Gin before they got him anywhere near the maggots nest anyway. And then, if he could, himself. Because who hadn't heard the awful stories of what went on in there. With King Kong and whats-his-face.

He couldn't guarantee Gin a painless death, but even that was preferable to the alternative.

Though again, those were things he tried not to think too much about. Better to focus on the good things.

And the pressing issue of cleaning up before they fell back asleep.

So he searched for his robe, discarded earlier in the evening in haste, it on before he moved to the bathroom. Though the moment he stepped in and began closing the door two blasts struck him. _Kidou?_ He wondered, but by then he'd already dropped to the floor pretty much senseless. His head throbbed and he couldn't move or open his eyes. No hope to retaliate against his assailants as they muttered amongst themselves.

Shit. This was bad. They knew where he was and Gin was just in the next room. And he couldn't even warn him.

Not that they gave him an opportunity to even try. Because hands were opening his mouth and there was a very bitter taste under his tongue. More drugs.

We're they going to kill him? He didn't mind dying. In fact he'd made his peace with that inevitability long ago, but he wanted Gin to live.

"There," he heard one of them say. "Now hopefully, we don't have to worry about him. Now we just have to get Gin to…"

Shit. This was worse than he'd feared.

They were here for Gin. They were here for leverage. Someone to use against him, as if THAT wasn't at _all_ horribly familiar...

He cursed himself. So much for a quick death before they dragged him away... he couldn't even give Gin that. The voice was right, he was useless. Pathetic. Weak.

He could hear it laughing even now at his helplessness.

Even in his dulled state he heard the bathroom door open and Gin call for him. "Sou?"

_No, Gin! Run!_

He tried to shout a warning, but his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his tongue was dead in his mouth. He felt Gin trip over him and snarl. And then came the sounds of a struggle.

Somewhere in the vicinity he heard Gin fight and curse until there was the sound of something electric buzzing._ Tazer,_ the word came to him.

Another thud and the world went completely dark. And quiet.

...

When he came to, the world was unsteady and his head felt like it'd been smashed with a hammer. Hard. He tried to move but quickly realised someone had bound his hands and feet with... remarkably strong kidou. Whoever this was, they weren't a squirrelly amateur.

He broke it nonetheless, and staggered to his feet. Stumbling into the bedroom. A sick feeling in his stomach. As he searched for Gin.

But there was nothing.

He swallowed.

Gone.

He was gone.

_Stolen._

"Gin?" He called out weakly. But of course there was no answer. And suddenly he felt very small, and the world was that much darker.

_Gin..._

He sank to the floor trying to breathe calmly, but of course he failed at that too. Just like how he failed protecting Gin. Failed at everything.

Even the walls were closing in on him as he scrambled for breath. Clutching his head and hyperventilating. Panicking. Mind racing with questions. Where was Gin now? What were they doing to him? Were they torturing him? Was he already in the maggots nest? Or worse? Or- or- or-

He sucked in a breath.

He should have been on his guard. More prepared. More... everything.

He'd been careless. And now he was paying for it.

_It's your own fault._ The voice sneered. Look at you. _You got careless. Too soft and too useless to protect anyone. No wonder they took him._

He squeezed his eyes shut, squeezed the sides of his skull with his hands as he let the wave of questions and worry and fear crash over him and recede.

Eventually when they passed, he stood. Dressed, grabbed Kyouka Suigetu. It didn't matter who he had to slaughter. How many cities he had to burn to the ground. He'd find whoever took his Gin, and when he did, he'd make them suffer.


	2. Hostage

A/n: This one has officially broken containment thanks to the lovely Catsafari lending me Six of Crows and Crooked Kingdom to read. (I really need to reinforce my containment barriers and Krakenproof them) I read a scene like this and had a lot of strong feelings about it so of course I had to write it out. (and balance out the wholesomeness of my chapter 12 in G2)

Anyway, enjoy. This diverges from Spunky's fic here, just to warn you. And please consider dropping a comment if you do like this. Reviews really do keep us writers writing :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hostage**

Gin came to god only knew how many hours later, finding his wrists and ankles bound, his mouth gagged, and his eyes covered. Fuck knew where he was, but he was going to make it his mission to escape no matter what happened or where in the three worlds he was.

_And Sousuke's gonna come for me. He'll burn the whole world until he finds me and gets me back. _

It was a comforting thought, though it did little for the pounding in his head. Or the handcuffs on his wrists. Damn, there's be no cutting through these in a hurry. And they were reinforced with kidou, too. He'd have to think of another way out. He moved to sit up, only to find himself dragged by the collar across the room and unceremoniously dumped in the corner. He heard muttering voices, two, possibly three people in the room with him. It sounded like Renji and Ikkaku and... that _rat bastard _Kisuke.

Well fuck. The universe sure did hate him to put him and Kisuke in a room together like this. Everyone knew how much they hated each other. Kisuke hated him for taking Aizen away, and Gin hated him because he was an ass about it. And making him feel two inches tall, but that was decades ago.

Gin wished he wasn't bound and gagged, then he'd give em all a piece of his mind.

Someone took his blindfold off so he could see, and the gag was released. Wherever he was, it was brightly lit, which made him hiss and squint at the intense light.

"Alright snake," Renji snarled at him. "Where is Aizen keeping Byakuya?"

"Like hell if I know," Gin hissed. "He didn't even tell me."

A lie. A poor one, but he had to stall.

"It doesn't matter," Kisuke said, "We have what Aizen wants and we'll negotiate a trade. Gin for Byakuya."

"Yeah well, I don't like it," Renji muttered. "We got a valuable hostage on our hands and I don't like the idea of just letting him walk back to Aizen."

Gin watched them all talk amongst themselves as if he weren't even there.

"We could always torture the information out of him." Ikkaku offered, smirking like a fiend.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn' ya?" Gin snarled.

"Of course," Ikkaku grinned. "Getting all of that juicy information outta ya on what Aizen's planning? It'd help us out a _lot."_

_Good luck getting' any info outta me, _Gin thought. _I aint gonna sing like a canary fer ya. _

"Good luck with that." Gin smirked. Going for the arrogance Aizen often portrayed. Sitting up straight as he could with his hands and feet bound and the reiatsu being sapped out of him by the stupid cuffs. "He don't tell me nothin'."

They glared at him, all three. But Ikkaku especially. "We'll see about that," he said. Moving away and returning with a large hammer. The biggest Gin had ever seen.

"You can start by telling us where he's holding Byakuya." Renji said, with all the detachment of a man who wasn't afraid to kill if it meant he got what he wanted. Gin could understand that. After all, if anyone had taken his Sousuke, he'd be the same. Wrathful. Willing to do whatever it took to get the job done and get him back safe.

"How could I possibly know that?" Gin answered. He did know. Of course he did. Byakuya was in the bowels of Las Noches in one of the cells. But he wasn't going to tell them that. For all Gin knew, they'd just torture him whether he talked or not, just because they could. For betraying them and going off with Aizen. _And nobody else knows we're here, they can do whatever they like to me. And if anyone does know well it's likely they won't care what happens to me. _

_Stall. I have to stall. At least until Sousuke gets here._

"You must know where he's being held." Kisuke said quietly. In a tone designed to rattle Gin's nerves. "You warm his bed at night. Have Aizen's ear. Keep his secrets. You must know where."

Gin frowned. "You'd be surprised."

"Answer the question." Renji said.

"I said I don't know," Gin huffed. "Ya think Aizen trusts me with that kinda info? Please. Aizen aint stupid."

Gin met their gazes square on, determined and unyielding. Kisuke sighed. "Alright, we tried asking nicely. Get him on the table."

There was movement, and gin felt himself being hefted into the air by two of them and carried across the room and set down on his back onto a table. Which they promptly bound him to. Legs spread hip width apart. Gin struggled against his bonds but found it was useless. On another smaller table nearby he could see an array of surgeons tools, and more of the oversized hammers and mallets.

"You will tell me where Aizen is holding Byakuya Kuchiki," Kisuke said again. Ikkaku was playing with the hammer in his hands, waiting and anticipating.

"I can't tell you what don't know," Gin told them. Trying to keep his voice calm and even. He could not quake. Not here. Not in front of his enemies.

_Show no fear. Show no fear at all. Don't let them see they're rattling you. _

He repeated Aizen's lesson to him in his head, hoping it would strengthen his resolve. Or at least keep it from shattering completely.

Kisuke sighed audubly. "Remember we tried to ask nicely." he said, in a tone Gin was sure was mock disappointment. "Have at it," he said to Ikkaku."

Gin swallowed as he felt the bald man approach, heard him chuckle. "I'm gonna enjoy this, traitorous bastard," he smirked, and Gin tried not to shudder as he felt the man walk down to stand by his legs.

Gin sucked in a breath.

All Saints in heaven they were going to break his _legs._

And he needed his legs. In fact, he needed to be whole if he was going to be any use to Aizen. He was Aizen's spy, his second in command. Without his legs he was no-one.

Gin fought the gasp that wanted to escape him as he thought of his last night with Aizen after whispering a fresh batch of secrets to him.

_My Gin, my lovely Gin. Gathering secrets for me._ The man had hummed in his ear. Lips on his neck, appreciative whisper in his ear. _ My best investment and most lethal spy... what would I do without you?_

Gin had replied that he'd just be very lost, and Aizen had laughed. _In more ways than one,_ he'd answered. Pulling him close, so close Gin didn't think he'd ever let go...

"No don't," Gin said. Panic suffusing him now. Frantic and desperate now.

"_Don't."_

But they weren't listening. They weren't listening. Gin could sense the hammer being lifted, ready to be swung down to shatter his bones with every bit of strength Ikkaku had. Gin's heart was a wild animal now and his breaths were ragged and harsh and _panicked._

"_He'll never trade if you break me!" _He screamed, the words tearing out of him from some deep dark place inside him. His voice undefended and raw. "I'll be no use to him anymore!"

He squeezed his eyes shut. Braced for impact.

The hammer swung down, _smack_ on the table. Missing his leg by an inch. Brushing against him as it came down. When no pain came, after a few moments, Gin opened his eyes, finding that Renji managed to pull Ikkaku away, but not before the hammer had been swung.

Gin lay on the table, panting with a mixture of horror and relief.

_That could've been my leg, _he realised, his stomach in knots with the realisation of how close he'd come to being broken. _Gods protect me, that could've been my leg..._

Gin breathed slowly, trying to control his shaking. Finding he could not.

"Interesting argument," Kisuke said. He was the only one who had not moved. Still standing with his arms folded and an interested look on his face. "Ponder your loyalties, Ichimaru. Tomorrow we may not be so merciful."

Gin could not control his shaking. Saying nothing. _I'm going to cut you open, _he vowed. _I'm going to cut open your body and excavate your black heart from your chest._

After that, they took him to what he supposed was his cell. Where he'd stay for the duration of his time here. Wherever 'here' was. They left him alone and closed the door and locked him in, leaving him to think on what'd just happened.

_Tomorrow we might not be so merciful. _Had today been an exercise to frighten him? Or would they come back again tomorrow and actually carry out that threat?

And if Aizen did come, how much of him would be left to take home?


	3. Thief and Snake

**a/n: here's the next chapter. As always feedback is nice and generally means more content. Even if said feedback is really just "cool story bro, needs more unicorns." Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thief and Snake**

Renji stood panting, still holding Ikkaku back. He'd yanked him away from the table, away from Gin's legs. Away from damaging the one chance they had of getting Byakuya back safely.

Gin's words still rang in his ears. _He'll never trade if you break me!_

Those words were what brought him back to cold reality, what had poured icy cold fear inside of him. Because Gin was right. If he knew anything about Aizen Sousuke, and how ruthless that man was, whatever they did to Gin here, the same – if not worse – would be done to his Byakuya.

And he refused to let that happen.

Aizen Sousuke would not accept any damaged goods.

Ikkaku shook him off and turned to snarl at him. "The fuck is wrong with you? We could've made him suffer!"

"Like hell I'll let you fuck up our one chance to get Byakuya back!" Renji growled, meeting the challenge head on. "Just because we're pack, I'll forgive you this once, but try anything like that again, and I'll beat you into the floor!"

Both men growled at each other, neither backing down. It wasn't until Kisuke stepped between them that the tension eased.

"Now now, Ikkaku, Renji's right. If we want any chance at all of getting Kuckiki back, we have to play by the rules."

Renji turned to scowl at him. _Says you who wanted to break his fucking legs, _he thought. But knew better than to say so. These people were trying to help him, after all. He couldn't go spitting it back in their faces.

"I'll take him back to his cell," Renji announced, breaking away from the others. Unshackling Gin from the table and escorting him back to the dingy little cell he'd emerged from earlier. The bulk of the tension easing out of his body the moment he was out of sight of the other men.

They walked down the long corridor of the facility in silence, Gin trailing along in front of him so he could see if the man tried anything funny. Not that it was necessary as Gin was still shackled. But still, Ichimaru Gin was a snake. It was best to be cautious in dealing with snakes. A lesson learned the hard way.

When they reached Gin's cell, Renji opened the door and gestured for Gin to enter. "Get in," he ordered. Trying to keep his voice calm and steady. Difficult as it was. He'd been shaken up enough for today, and he refused to let it show in front of the enemy. Though earlier events had blurred the lines of who really was the enemy.

He may be the thief who'd taken Gin from his home and his lover, but he'd only done so for the sole purpose of getting Byakuya back.

The others... well, they just wanted to torture Gin as payback for betraying them.

Gin looked into his cell, and then to Renji. Searching his face for a moment. "Thanks," Gin said after a moment. "For saving me back there."

Renji snorted. "If they broke you Aizen would never trade for Byakuya," he said simply. "I didn't do it for you."

Gin nodded, keeping his head down. "I know. But even so, thanks. They nearly broke my legs back there."

Renji nodded. Not knowing what else to say to that. "It would've been the least you deserved," Renj admitted. Because he, too, had been burned by the traitor. "But like I said, if they had, then I'd never have any hope of getting Byakuya back safely."

Gin managed a little smile. "Yeah. I know Aizen. He'd have broken your Byakya to all fuck. An eye for an eye, like they say, ne?"

"Something like that," Renji answered him. Not wanting to give too much away. Especially not to this man. He may be in captivity now, but even captive snakes were dangerous. And this one's bite was venomous.

"Can I just ask one thing, though, before ya lock me back up in there?" Gin ventured gently.

Renji considered it for a moment, what harm could one small question do? "Sure, go ahead," he said.

Gin nodded, before he spoke. "I assume you called them folk back there ta help ya get yer Byakuya-kun back," he began, his voice steady. Steadier than Renj expected for a man who;d almost had his legs broken not five minutes ago that was for sure.

"Yeah," Renji said. "What of it?"

"Are they really tryin' to help ya get 'im back? Or are they jus' out fer their own agendas? I mean, we both know Aizen don't take back damaged toys. An' I'm sure they know that too. I get why they did it. I mean, they gotta get me ta talk, right? But there's a lotta less brutal methods they can use ta do that."

Renji listened quietly, trying not to think about the words too much. This was a traitor talking to him, after all. "Yeah sure there are," he said. Having to agree with that. "But what's your point?"

Gin looked up at him, opening his crimson eyes and staring straight at him. "My point is," Gin said quietly, standing up tall and meeting Renji's firm gaze even though his wrists and ankles were shackled together. "Are you sure they're really your friends in this?"

Renji stared at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Of course they're my friends. They agreed to help me get Byakuya back whatever it took."

Gin shot him a skeptical look. "Even if it meant breaking my legs?" he asked. Which made Renji stop and think. "Because surely they'd know Aizen wouldn't take me back broken," Gin added. "Kisuke would, if no-one else."

Renji thought about that for a few moments. Far longer than he should have, anyway. Gin did have a point there. Kisuke had known Aizen far longer than any of them. He of all people would know how Aizen Sousuke's mind worked.

"Think about it, Renji," Gin told him, voice soft yet full of a sense of urgency. "Do you know who you're working with? And if you don't, find out. And then work out who the real enemy is."


End file.
